


See You Next Year

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, PWP, Romance, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: The brothers have become lovers for more than a decade. But for their own safety, they come to an agreement that they could only feel and share their forbidden love on Sherlock’s birthday, other than that they must become a brother as normal as they could be no matter what.





	See You Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, English is not my native language so I'm terribly sorry for any grammatical mistake! Hope you enjoy this!

Sherlock staring at the calendar on the wall on a quiet morning. He looks at it solemnly, searching for the particular day. His face gleams when he finds what he was searching for and it is exactly a week from now. He can’t stop grinning and he feels like dancing. So he marks the date and then walks to the centre of the living room, he turns and turns with his hands in the air, her dressing gown swirl around. He closes his eyes and listening to the melodies that he creates in his mind.

“Someone is happy, eh?”

Sherlock stops his dance abruptly and walks to the kitchen, suddenly being busy with all his tool, but his face blushing so hard. John walks into the living room and stands on the place where Sherlock has been dancing around.

“Something good happens?” He looks around, searching for something that might be the source of his best friend happiness this morning. 

“No, there’s nothing. Nothing. Molly just give me another corpse to see later” 

John wouldn’t buy it, he knows Sherlock won’t be that happy if it’s only about the autopsy. Heck, Sherlock might be excited and jumping around if there’s a new serial killer, but the dance that he saw is not that kind of happiness. Sherlock looks so happy and peaceful, joy, right, he was full of joy for a moment. 

John still looks around until something catches his eyes. The calendar on the wall. He steps closer and Sherlock become tense, preparing for an answer to any question that his blogger would ask. 

John snorted in disbelief,“Your birthday? So you all being hyped and joy because of your birthday is coming?” His tone full of tease.  
Sherlock pouts and narrows his eyes, he walks back to the living room and faces his roommate, “Why? Isn’t that what people do? Getting excited about their birthday and being optimistic because they getting older while the truth is we’re getting closer to our death?” 

John just sighs then roll his eyes.  
“Well, I don’t think you’re one of the people who would get excited because of such thing as simple as a birthday.”

“I believe I’m classified as a human being which is-”

“Okay, okay I don’t want to debate with you on this beautiful morning. Let me go to the bathroom and you can enjoy your day. Shoo, shoo go back to dance.”  
John walk passed him and hurried to the bathroom.

\----

In the end, everyone getting excited for Sherlock’s birthday as well. Mrs Hudson and Molly busy for cooking lots of foods while John and Lestrade decorating the room and buy presents from everyone for their favourite detective. Sherlock just sighs and rolled his eyes while saying do whatever you want.

They held the party at night and everyone is there except for his big brother. Of course, no one can reach him if it’s not for an emergency situation. Well, at least Sherlock received a happy birthday text in the morning from him.

Sherlock tries to enjoy the day and all the special attention from his friend on his birthday. He stays away from all the alcohol because he wanted to stay sober all night while John, Lestrade and Anderson already knocked out on the couch. Molly becomes a perfect friend being all sweet and takes care of Rosie as well so the little angel would sleep early before the party started and Mrs Hudson doing all her best cooking as usual. Deep down Sherlock really thanked the universe for creating the perfect friends and family for him, a place where he belongs to. 

After everyone goes home and John already back on his room, Sherlock close the door and let it unlock, the same goes for his bedroom door. He stripped his clothes then lie down on his bed. He keeps waiting and waiting. 

He already sleeps lightly when he feels his other side of the bed dipped.

“Am I late to the party, my dear?” 

Sherlock closes his eyes tightly, his chest full of joy and might burst any moment. He feels that those lips kissing his spine, licking here and there. Sherlock’s body being worshipped and he couldn’t be any happier than this.

Then Sherlock turns and faces the man, his brother and the love of his life for as long as he could remember. 

“I missed you.” He said while touching Mycroft’s face. He traces the nose, the lips and the jawlines slowly feel the skin that radiate so much desire.

Mycroft touches his baby brother’s face as well while staring into his eyes.  
“I missed you too, Sherly” he touches the lips and Sherlock opened his mouth obediently, then Mycroft gives him a kiss. 

Sherlock feels his chest already burst out. He melted under the kiss, the special kiss that he could only afford only this day every year. The brothers have become lovers for more than a decade. But for their own safety, they come to an agreement that they could only feel and share their forbidden love on Sherlock’s birthday, other than that they must become a brother as normal as they could be no matter what. 

Mycroft deepens the kiss and already lose his composure. He kissed Sherlock like there’s no tomorrow. Then he goes down to Sherlock’s neck and marks it all around until they become dark red. Sherlock moaning softly while grasp Mycroft’s thin hair. 

“Mycie, fuck me..”

“I will.”  
...

Once again Sherlock pinned facing down to the bed and Mycroft’s biting his shoulder with erratic breath. Sherlock just closes his eyes enjoying the sensation. Then he moans loudly and gasped when Mycroft huge cock penetrates him. Mycroft pinned him tight and keep biting his shoulder lightly. Mycroft already becomes so animalistic and Sherlock love it to be under control like this.

Mycroft keeps fuck him slow and steady and it takes no time until Sherlock complaining, “Mycie, harder please, harder...”

Mycroft just lowered his head and lick Sherlock’s earlobe, “no. I want to make love to you and I want to show you my love with each thrust.” 

Hearing that Sherlock just whimpered and grasped the sheet tightly. Mycroft stays slow and steady for quite long and it’s both pleasure and torture. Mycroft tries to say I love you in each thrust and between his breath. Sherlock already in the other space, his mind becomes so quiet and he focused on the sensation. He tries to accepted it, the love that he only received once a year. He knows Mycroft loves him every day, but this, being loved both physical and mentally is something that nothing could compare. 

Up until one point, Mycroft brings Sherlock’s ass up and start to thrust with full power, deep and hard. Sherlock starts screaming and his hand search his own cock to pump it. And not for long, Sherlock could see the stars.

....

 

Sherlock waking up groggily when the last thing he remembers was he snuggle on Mycroft’s chest. He touches the other side of the bed and realized that it’s empty. He sat up and he sees no trace of Mycroft. He could say he was dreaming but the sore on his body is the proof that last night he was getting fucked by Mycroft. His heart feels a pang of loneliness. He was hoping for his big brother to stay longer and kiss him in the morning. But then that’s the agreement, they can’t risk it being caught. 

Sherlock draped his body with sheets and walking out of his room. 

“Good morning, are you feel older yet?” John greets him from the kitchen. 

“Yes, John I can’t wait to see how much my hair started to grey-“ He stops mid sentences when he looks at someone that sitting on his chair. 

His big brother, fresh and clean in his suit, ready to start the day with that brotherly smirk on his face.

“I need to face lots of things to arrived very early on your flat to give this to you, so I expect at least a ‘thank you’ “ Mycroft said a bit loud on purpose. Sherlock slowly reaches him and take a present from his brother’s hand.  
“A scarf with the same colour. Every year. How original.” He said without even opened the gift. 

“well, I’m planning on to give you the same birthday present forever.”

“Oh, I’d love it.”

“So am I.”

Mycroft rose from his seat and touch Sherlock's face, his eyes locked on the kitchen, in case John finished making breakfast. 

“I’ll be back next year, I love you, little brother.” He whispered and it almost inaudible, but it enough to reach Sherlock's heart and makes him blush. This is the first time Mycroft touch him out of the bedroom and not in his birthday. 

“I love you too...” 

With that Mycroft give Sherlock a quick peck on the lips and rushed out of 221B before his own heart bursting out of love.


End file.
